


Happy

by stacksonporn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacksonporn/pseuds/stacksonporn
Summary: Stiles and Jackson are in a secret relationship, but after Stiles gets hurt, Jackson can't help but run up and kiss him once he wakes up.





	Happy

Jackson sat with his head in his hands in the hospital waiting room, along with the Sheriff, Scott, Lydia, Malia, Derek, Allison, Kira, Liam, Theo, and Isaac. They went to fight off a rogue Alpha, but before they could fully stop her, she slashed Stiles across the chest. Jackson was closest to him, forever protecting his boyfriend, even if the back didn’t know about them and rush him to the hospital.

  
He ended up having to get surgery to remove the claw that got stuck in his chest. Jackson immediately stood up, as did Scott and the Sheriff once the doctor walked up to them.

  
“He’s finally awake, and if you’d like you can see him. But no more than two at a time please. He’s in room 167” Dr. Gayer said quietly and pulled Liam aside to speak to his stepson about what happened.

  
Jackson immediately stood up and ran to Stiles’ room and stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the door. “Hey,” Stiles smiles weakly and Jackson ran up and kissed him.

  
Stiles let out a surprised ‘oomph’ but held his boyfriend’s face in his hands as he kissed back. “I was so worried, Stiles.” The hybrid whispers after he pulled away for air. “I don’t-God, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

  
Stiles runs his fingers through Jackson’s hair and nods. “I know, I know baby I’m so sorry.” He whispers and pulls Jackson into another kiss. He pulls away as he hears Scott gasp from the door and looks at him. “Oh, heyyyyy.” He says innocently.

  
“W-what?! Stiles! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Scott whines and uses his puppy dog eyes that make Stiles feel guilty.

  
“I’m sorry. We were afraid of how you would react.”

  
“How long?”

  
“10 months.”

  
“10 months?!” Scott screeches and Lydia appears next to him and scoffs.

  
“Finally.”

After Stiles was finally out of the hospital, he and Jackson told the Pack of how they got together.

  
And of course, Jackson received threats from everyone-even Theo.

  
But it’s okay, they were happy.


End file.
